


Queen of Swords

by flowerdeluce



Category: Peek-A-Boo - Red Velvet (Music Video), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: (Of the pizza-boy), Art, Blood, Digital Art, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Tarot, ToT: Battle of the Bands, Trick or Treat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: Yeri is proud of her prize.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Queen of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).




End file.
